Memories
by A.C.Reader
Summary: Mi nombre, Edward Cullen, mi aspecto el de un desdichado y mi condena, no es estar atrapado en esta celda. No, mi condena son mis memorias, memorias de la mujer que amo, a la cual le arrabaté la vida. Mal Summary, por favor lean
1. Prologo

Prologo.

.

.

.

Las paredes eran blancas, totalmente planas, sin vida; la cama incomoda, fría y de metal, el espacio reducido, lo suficiente para andar unos cuantos pasos como una bestia encerrada, porque eso era lo que éramos, todos aquellos que se encuentran condenados a prisión son como bestias enjauladas.

Las condiciones en las que vivíamos no eran inhumanas pero se aceraban mucho a eso, mas todo aquello no me importaba, la tortura que generaba la falta de libertad y los malos tratos de los guardias y de los demás presos, no eran ni de lejos comparadas con las torturas causadas por mi mente, mis recuerdos y mis culpas.

Estando encerrado tenia mucho tiempo libre, tiempo libre que no podía aprovechar de ninguna forma y que era ocupado por largos momentos de meditación, largos momentos en los cuales me sumergía en mis recuerdos, en los que me permitía sentir lastima por mi mismo.

Oh pobre de mi, pobre de mi. Hombre culpable sin querer serlo, hombre, al que las situaciones y jugarretas de la vida, lo llevaron a tocar el cielo para luego hacerlo caer en el vacío mas profundo y oscuro, en su propio infierno terrenal.

No me refiero al lugar en el cual me encuentro, de hecho la prisión es lo de menos, lo único diferente entre esto y cualquier otro lugar en el que me encuentre es que en esta pequeña habitación de dos por dos tengo mas tiempo para sumirme en mi miseria, pero el hecho de ser "libre" no supondría gran cambio, mis recuerdos seguirían intactos.

Una parte de mi no quería dejar ir a esos recuerdos, le gustaba ser atormentada, puesto que ese tormento suponía volver a verla, aunque fuera solo en recuerdos, volver a fundirme en esos ojos de un color indeciso, que se hallaban entre el verde y el azul, ojos que no volvería a ver en la vida real, ojos a los cuales yo mismo arrebate la vida.

Mi nombre, Edward Cullen, mi aspecto, el de cualquier desdichado condenado a muerte que se encuentra esperando pasivamente su día final y mi crimen, el peor que se puede imaginar, mi calvario es incomparable con el de los demás, no por la grave o brutal naturaleza de este, sino por las implicaciones que este tuvo, implicaciones que mellaron en la vida, no solo de una hermosa mujer a la cual se le fue arrebata por completo, sino que también en la de todos sus seres queridos, incluyéndome a mi porque mi crimen no era otro sino el de haber asesinado a la mujer que amaba, amo y seguiré amando por el resto de mi miserable vida.

**Es el prologo, solo eso. Espero que les guste y si les gusta por favor comenten, para poder saber si debería continuarlo.**

**A.C out **


	2. Apples

Cap. 1.

.

.

.

La noche era fría, cosa que era normal, de hecho me gustaba, siempre me habían agradado el aire frio que soplaba contra mi cara, me ayudaba a mantener mis ojos abiertos después de haber estado despierto desde las 5 de la mañana, metido en una oficina con la misma rutina de siempre.

Eran las 11:00 p.m. y me encontraba de camino al supermercado que quedaba a tan solo dos cuadras del gran edificio en donde vivía. Andaba aun en el mismo traje que me había puesto para ir a trabajar, no había tenido tiempo para cambiarme, solo había llegado a mi apartamento para comprobar que no tenia nada en el refrigerador y que me encontraba en la obligación de salir para conseguir algo de comer; había salido del edificio, ignorando mi auto y decidiendo caminar, sabia que si iba en carro lo mas probable era que terminara dormido al volante, después de tres noches sin dormir necesitaba que el viento helado de la noche de Londres me mantuviera lucido.

El supermercado estaba prácticamente vacío, solo una caja estaba abierta que se encontraba vacía, ya que las personas que se encontraban comprando no la utilizaban puesto que preferían el auto check out * que era mas rápido y que les ayudaba a evitar el tedioso contacto humano, que se volvía aun mas tedioso a estas horas de la noche.

Cogí una canasta, compraría lo necesario para una semana, cosa que en mi caso no era mucho, considerando el hecho de que muy pocas veces alcanzaba a desayunar y casi siempre mi almuerzo se basaba en un sándwich en EAT** a deshoras, por lo que lo único que necesitaba eran algunas frutas, latas de atún y snacks con los cuales saciar un poco el hambre en las noches.

Me dirigí a la sección de frutas, cogí una caja de frambuesas, una de moras y una bolsa de manzana.

-Yo de ti elegiría las manzanas, es mejor, sabes?

La voz de una chica me sobresalto, no había visto a nadie en el pasillo y tampoco esperaba que nadie me dirigiera la palabra. Mire a mi lado para encontrarme con una chica delgada, de cabellos castaños y ondulados, ojos chocolate, tez pálida y una sonrisa en sus labios rosa pálido.

-Perdón?- Pregunte aun desconcertado y sin muchas ganas de entablar conversación, aun con una chica tan encantadora como ella.

-Solo te decía que es mejor escoger las manzanas, la mayoría de las veces las manzanas que vienen en bolsa salen dañadas, bueno mallugadas.

-Oh…- dije simplemente, mientras sacaba la bolsa de manzanas de mi canasta y la dejaba en su lugar- La verdad es que no soy muy bueno en esto de las compras.

No supe siquiera porque me estaba excusando, ni porque seguía la conversación, que fácilmente se hubiera podido acabar ahí.

-Se nota- dijo ella mientras examinaba mi atuendo con una sonrisa.

Yo por mi parte aproveche para examinar el suyo, llevaba puesta una camisa negra manchada de pintura de colores, unos pantalones ceñidos que daban un gran constante con su camisa suelta, alrededor del cuello llevaba una bufanda y encima de esta podía ver unos audífonos marca Bose de los cuales emanaba una suave melodía que no alcanzaba a distinguir, y calzaba unas botas ya desgastadas.

-Bueno, ahora que terminaste de examinarme, quieres que te ayude?- dijo la chica sonriendo, al parecer se había dado cuenta y a su vez había terminado de examinarme.

-Claro…- dije no muy seguro, pasándole una bolsa vacía, la cual ella arrebato de mis manos con una sonrisa y en la cual comenzó a echar manzanas, las cuales parecía elegir minuciosamente.

-Listo.- dijo al terminar mientras me pasaba la bolsa.

-Gracias…..

-Bella, Bellas Swan.

-Gracias Bella- dije estrechando su mano, para luego disponerme a seguir mi camino.

-Hey!- dijo la chica al ver que me iba.

-Si?- pregunte desconcertado.

-No me dijes al menos tu nombre? Es de mala educación irse sin al menos presentarse sabes? Para estar vestido en un traje de 1000 libras tus modales dejan mucho que desear- dijo con fingido enojo, que era delatado por la sonrisa y el tono risueño en su voz, mientras se acercaba a mi, que me encontraba ya a unos pasos de ella.

- Tu nombre?- volvió a preguntar, mirándome desafiante.

-Edward Cullen.- dije aun paralizado por las palabras de ella y su comportamiento tan amigable y confianzudo, no sabia si su comportamiento debería preocuparme, pero por una extraña razón no lo hacia, mas bien me parecía curioso.

- Fue un gusto conocerte Edward Cullen, también fue un gusto ayudarte con tus manzanas y espero volverlo a ver. – dijo antes de tomar mi mano y apretarla de forma divertida.

Yo solo pude limitarme a sonreír encantado por su extraño comportamiento, mirándola fijamente a esos ojos alegres que me devolvían la sonrisa y que a su vez estaban fijos en mi.

No se cuanto tiempo duramos ahí, en esa escena tan confusa e intima que no era propia para unos desconocidos, lo único que se es que después de un rato escuche como una voz familiar llamaba a la chica que acababa de conocer.

-Bella, donde estas?

***bueno no se como le llaman, pero son maquinas en las cuales tu mismo registras los alimentos que compraste y pagar, una caja automática. **

****EAT, es una cadena de cafetería o restaurantes, no se como definirlos, pero Londres esta lleno de ellos, venden sándwiches, ensaladas, pasteles y cosas por el estilo, comida para llevar. **

**Aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero no haberlas decepcionado. Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, por eso fue que segui la historias (:**

**A.C out**


	3. Stare

Cap. 2

.

.

.

-Bella, donde estas?- dijo la voz suave y fina que hacia mucho no escuchaba, pero que aun tenia gravada en mi mente. – Vamos cariño, llegaremos tarde

Bella soltó mi mano y volteo a ver hacia el final del pasillo, en donde apenas se estaba asomando una chica de baja estatura, delgada, aun mas de lo que recuerdo que era, con su cabello corto que antes era totalmente negro y que ahora lucia con mechones de colores extravagantes, sus ojos verdes iguales a los míos y con una sonrisa en sus finos labios, sonrisa que se deshizo en el mismo instante en el cual se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Alice! Mira te presento a Edward Cullen.

Bella parecía no notar que su amiga ya no sonreía y que tenia su mirada trabada en la mía, mirada indescifrable como siempre lo había sido, mirada que estaba atenta a la mía, que se había endurecido y que ahora era fría y vacía.

-Hey Alice, que es esa mala educación, no pareces tu, saluda eh?

Bella seguía sonriendo y mirando de un lado a otro sin entender, ya cansada de eso, corrió hacia su amiga y la jalo hacia mi, por mi parte aparte la mirada de ella y trate de actuar de manera normal, claro que aun así no podía salir del shock de haber visto a prima y hermana adoptiva después de 5 años.

-Edward…- dijo con desgana Alice, mirándome con aquella expresión que aun no podía descifrar, sus ojos estaban nublados como los había visto hacia cinco años, cuando se fue de la casa sin decir palabra alguna.

-Alice…- replique yo fríamente.

-Uds.…. ya se conocen?- pregunto la dulce y extrovertida chica que acababa de conocer y que al parecer era amiga de Alice.

-Edward es mi primo, primo lejano- se apuro a decir Alice.

Yo solo pude reír amargamente, no comente nada ni desmentí las palabras de Alice, no tenia por que contarle a una mujer que acababa de conocer, todos los pormenores de mi vida familiar, que apestaba y que no seria un tema agradable de conversación.

- Oh... genial! Londres es un lugar pequeño, no creen?- La aparente inocencia de Bella y su sonrisa sincera, que contrastaba tanto con Alice, a pesar de que sus atuendos fueran muy parecidos y que cualquier persona que las vieran aseguraría que eran iguales, me tenia cautivado. –Justo hoy que se nos dio por pasar por aquí a comprar algo, tu primo sale de compras, cosa que al parecer no es muy común, no sabia ni como elegir unas manzanas, puedes creerlo Al?

Alice rio de forma incomoda, mirando a su amiga a los ojos y sonriéndole, tratando de ocultarle su incomodidad y sus ganas de salir de ese lugar, ganas que yo compartía.

-Gracias de nuevo Bella Adiós Alice. – me despedí tratando de sonar casual, evitando que el resentimiento que sentía hacia Alice no se notara en mi voz, resentimiento que había estado dormido desde hacia cinco años pero que aun conservaba.

-Oh… Adiós Edward- se despidió Bella, al parecer al fin notando el estado de tensión entre Alice y yo.- Me gusto conocerte.

Una sonrisa sincera se extendió por sus labios al decir esto, sonrisa que decidí ignorar; la chica era amiga de Alice, lo que significaba que si decidía seguir en contacto con ella, cosa muy difícil considerando mi estilo de vida, tendría que encarar una vez mas a Alice, encarar a una persona que llevaba un estilo de vida tan salvaje y "libre", que no le importaban los demás para nada y que había destruido por completo aquello que alguna vez llame familia.

Me fui del pasillo sin siquiera voltear a ver, cogí rápidamente algunas otras cosas de camino a la caja de check out automático, pase los productos lo mas rápido que pude, para luego irme, casi huyendo del lugar, saliendo de nuevo a la fría noche que me recibió soplando su aliento en mi cara, despejándome un poco, abriendo mis ojos y haciendo que los recuerdos de hace cinco años volvieran a mi pero que solo ocuparan por unos segundos mi mente, antes de ser desbancados por la chica de cabellos castaños, de tan curioso carácter y de sonrisa tan amable.

Eso había sido hacia 6 años, 5 meses y 2 días, un 25 de octubre que hubiera podido pasar desapercibido si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que aquel día, había conocido a la mujer que pronto haría que me enamorara perdidamente de ella, sin remedio y sin forma de evitarlo, hasta el momento de su muerte.


End file.
